Conventionally, there has been known a layered object manufacturing apparatuses for forming layered objects. Such a layered object manufacturing apparatus manufactures a layered object by discharging powder of a material from a nozzle as well as outputting a laser beam, causing the powder to melt so that a layer of the material is formed thereby, and by forming the layer in plurality, on top of one another.